


Midnight Snack

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Reader has a midnight snack and needs to be cooled off
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader/Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson/Reader/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Midnight Snack

  * Another night and you couldn’t sleep, this was starting to get out of hand. You’d tossed and turned all night; you’d taken another hot shower to try to calm your muscles. But nothing worked.
  * Giving up, you kicked off your covers, slipped on your slippers, and tiptoed out of your room.
  * The hall was quiet, you guessed everyone else was asleep, well you hoped they were.
  * They’d all just came back from a mission, one you weren’t allowed to go on.
  * You were still recovering from an injury from the last mission you were on
  * You felt fine, but you still needed clearance and you knew that wouldn’t come for another two weeks.
  * You headed towards the kitchen for some ice cream, since you couldn’t sleep, why not eat some ice cream?
  * You grabbed the tub and a spoon and lifted yourself onto the counter.
  * As you ate, your mind drifted to your team members.
  * You were so lucky to have found them, you didn’t know where you would be if you hadn’t found them
  * So lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice that you had finished the carton of ice cream until you placed an empty spoonful into your mouth
  * “Really?” You smacked your teeth and jumped off the counter to throw the empty carton away.
  * “You know, Y/N,” a voice called from behind you causing you to jump and drop your spoon. “Eating ice cream this late at night really isn’t good for you.”
  * You rolled your eyes “Sam, what are you doing here? Don’t you have your own house?”
  * “Much better company here,” he responded.
  * You turned to face him, a smart remark on your tongue but you drop it when you notice the other figure in the doorway. “Hey, Bucky-boo! Long-time, no see.”
  * “Hello to you too, Y/N,” Bucky replied as he strode up to you and pulled you into a hug. “Sam’s right though. Eating ice cream late at night really isn’t good for you.”
  * “Well good thing I’m a grown woman and can handle what life throws at me,” you smirked as you pulled away from Bucky and winked at Sam before you bent down to pick up your spoon.
  * Sam was behind you before you stood all the way back up. His arms wrapped securely around your waist and you watched Bucky move towards the freezer.
  * “You sure that’s how you want to play this game, Y/N?” Sam’s voice rumbled in your ear before he nipped your shoulder.
  * You shrugged, “I mean, the two of you left me for two weeks. No calls. Nothing. You didn’t even tell me you were leaving.” You were pouting, you were upset, and you had every right to be. Your boyfriends had left on a mission and didn’t even bother to tell you they were leaving. Honestly, the more rational side of you knew they wanted to tell you, but they didn’t have the chance to.
  * You watched as Bucky rummaged in the freezer for a moment before he pulled out another carton of ice cream. He turned and winked at you before moving to grab two spoons from the drawer.
  * “I thought you shouldn’t eat ice cream late at night?” You snarked.
  * They both ignored you and you yelped when Sam lifted you up and plopped you down on top of the counter once again.
  * “This attitude of yours, Y/N, needs to be fixed,” Bucky’s deep voice rumbled from the other side of the counter. “I think you need to cool off.”
  * You noticed that he had placed the carton of ice cream between him and Sam and was now in the process of opening it.
  * Sam stood between your thighs and smirked at you. He played with the hem of your tank top, “I agree, you need to cool off, as Bucky says. And to help you, you should take your shirt off.”
  * He posed it as a question, but you knew it wasn’t, “Sam, I-” you began, but stopped when you saw the quirk of his eyebrow. You could end this right now with one word, you dint want to. You wanted this. Needed it.
  * You pulled your shirt off and laid it next to you before you crossed your arms over your chest. You hated sleeping in a bra, so here you were naked from the waist up in Tony Starks kitchen with your two boyfriends and a carton of ice cream. Goodness, you hoped no one woke up and came into the kitchen any time soon.
  * “Lay back and uncross your arms,” Sam directed as he dipped his spoon into the carton of ice cream.
  * You did as you were told and your breath hitched when you locked eyes with Bucky. He was already eating some ice cream and the way his tongue worked over the spoon reminded you of other ways he could work his tongue.
  * With your focus on Bucky, you missed everything that Sam was doing and you squeaked when he dropped a spoonful of ice cream right above your navel.
  * “Shh,” Bucky whispered in your ear. “You gotta be quiet, doll.”
  * You nodded and gripped the counter when you felt Sam begin to lick the ice cream off of your skin.
  * Bucky clasped your hands in his and bent next to you as he whispered in your ear.
  * “Do you know how much we thought about you while we were gone?” You shook your head and moaned when Sam dropped another spoonful of ice cream right in the valley of your breasts. This time takin the spoon and smearing it all over your sternum, his tongue following the path of the spoon.
  * No matter how hard you tried, your whines and moans got louder. The contrast between the coldness of the ice cream and the warmth of Sam’s mouth was driving you crazy. Not to mention the things that Bucky was whispering in your ear. How could they expect you to be quiet?
  * “You make another sound and it’s game over, baby.” Bucky reminded you.
  * You nodded and used your tank top to muffle your cries as best as you could.
  * Why couldn’t you control your attitude? No look at what you’ve gotten yourself into.
  * Bucky’s words stopped and you thought they were done with you, but when you opened your eyes, you noticed that they were only switching places.
  * Sam removed the tank top from your mouth and tossed it aside.
  * You watched as Bucky removed his shirt as well and you knew this was about to get messier.
  * Before you could make another sound, Bucky lifted the carton of ice cream and slowly poured it all over your torso.
  * It was no longer ice cream, but a cold, melted version of it, and it quickly ran over your sides and up to your neck and on to the counter,
  * You let out a high pitched scream at the sudden coldness of the liquified dessert and Sam’s lips quickly covered yours in attempts to quiet you.
  * The feeling of Sam’s tongue in your mouth and Bucky’s tongue on your body nearly drove you crazy.
  * “I sure hope the three of you are going to clean this mess up,” a voice came from the kitchen doorway.
  * The three of you froze. Sam was the first to look and Bucky worked to cover you with his discarded t-shirt.
  * “It’ll be clean, Stark. Don’t you worry,” Sam reassured him
  * “I mean with bleach, clean. Not just wiping the counter off,” Tony grumbled before turning to leave. “And I want a new carton of ice cream!”
  * “Told ya to keep quiet, Y/N,” Sam laughed.




End file.
